Dreams of you
by jewalsleeper
Summary: it was'nt how i wanted it to end i wanted us to be together forever..... i only have my memorys and my daughter, chapter 4 will be upshortly if you need a reason why i took so long read the second authors note and if you have any ideas review please!
1. Chapter 1

ï»¿

Title: **Dreams of you**  
Category: Anime/Manga » Bleach  
Author: jewalsleeper  
Language: English, Rating: Fiction Rated: M  
Genre: Romance/Tragedy  
Published: 03-22-09, Updated: 03-22-09  
Chapters: 1, Words: 481

* * *

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

* * *

dreams of you

preface

It was'nt how i wanted it to end. i wanted us to be together forever but thats not what happened. instead it turned out like this. i still remember all the things about you. your smile. your voice. your smell. the way you breath. your personality. everthing. the way you walked. the gental voice that you had when you talked. the place we would go. it all edged in your memory. i want to be with you. though now its impossible now. these memorys and our daughter is all we have left. i wish to be with you. though i will still walk on.

chapter one: when we first meet.

it had been when i was eight my brother sora had left for work. earlier we had gotten in to a fight. he had given me two hair pins. i told him that i dident want them because i though that they dident look grown up enough. he had turn to me before i left for work and smiled. then he left. later that day i had heard on the news someone had gotten into a care accadent. then i heard the person name and i couldent belive it. it was my brother, Sora.

before i could think i had run out the door. i ran to kurosaki-kun's clinic, though at the time i did'nt know him. bye the time i was at the clinic my brother was dead opon arrival. i dident even get to say weeks after there was a funaral, no one had showed for it besides me. i dident have any relatives and i dident know how to take care of my self. i was scared. After the funeral i had run to the river. By the time i had arrived at the river i had seen a boy with orange hair. i walked up to him and shyly said hi. he turn to me and said

" you where the girl from the clinic."

"yes" i sadly said, i couldent think about it at that point. i still couldent bear the thought of loosing my brother, he was like a father to me.

"my name is ichigo kurosaki. whats yours?" he asked

it was silent for a little while, and he waited patiently for my response.

then finally i said "orihime"

"that name suits you" he said with a kind smile.

then i burst into tears. ichigo had wrapped me it his arms.

our first meeting was the first time we had meet. it was also the first time i fell in love.

a week later the kurosaki family had found a place for me to live and had given a job that was able enough to pay for the monthly bills. i dont think i can thank them enough for their kindness not only that but also a new friend.


	2. authurs note! please read

**Authors note: **hello in the first chapter i forgot to put the disclaimer in the first chapter

Disclamer: i do not own the characters only the daughter( i havent thought of a name yet)


	3. Chapter 3

**An: hello again this is yuukikrien. if there is any sugestion on how to make this storie better please tell me.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own any of the bleach characters the only one that i own is the baby and i have not come up with the name yet, but when the time comes i will ask for sugestions, i will pick the most creative, but beautiful names. thankyou! and lets continue!**

Chapter two: a new friend.

After that time ichigo had decided to pick up a different attitude, it had developed after i had meet tatsuki. he seemed to have started to get into fights more often at school. tatsuke being my betsfriend had told me to stay away from him, and that he was bad news for me. at the time i had no choise but to do so since she was always with me, and also i dident want her to now that i was friend with him. Only because he did'nt really like him. I did'nt want to disappoint her.

after a while i had found that ichigo had pick up a tall friend named chad. At first i was alittle intimedated by him, but then ichigo had saw that and had me come over to meet him.

"Hey orihime!"

"hello, ichigo"

"i had seen that you where alittle afraid of my new friend chad."

"oh.... um .... hehe so you noticed."

" don't worrie so much he's really not so bad of a guy, how about you come and hang out at the usual spot and i can introduce you to him."

"um... ok but tatsuki would want to know where i went because she usually walks me home"

ichigo had looked like he had been thinking about something, then he finally said,

"how about i convince her, i'll tell her that i wanted to take you to the river because i thought you might like some of the flowers that where down there, she'd think that i was asking you on a date"

At the time, i had told tatsuki that i had a crush on ichigo and that i wanted nothing more then to confess to him. So what he had said had felt like he was asking me on a date, my heart had started to speed up at that point, and as if he had read my mind he had said,

"it would be like I was asking you on a date"

when we went to school the next day ichigo and i had decided that we would talk to tatsuki during lunch and that ichigo would come over to where we sit to talk about the "date".

surprisingly it did'nt take all that much effort to convince her to let him take me. The worst that happened was that tatsuki has pulled me to that side and told me to call her if ichigo attacked me, which i knew i would'nt need to.

At the river ichigo had told that chad had alos wanted to meet me and that the only scary think is chads height, which did'nt surprise me because chad was really tall.

when ichigo had introduced us he had told both chad and i to tell alittle about each other. I had told him that i was living by my self that that i some hobbys of mine where cooking creations and day dreaming. This had ichigo laughing, saying that i do it almost every second i get. I pouted and said

" no i don't, and your worse then i and you actually sleep, then when the teacher try's to call on you, you either yell 'shut up' or end up actually punching them."

" Hey. it's not my fualt that they talk to loud and they should'nt have been kneeling so close" ichigo argued, we usually got into these arguments that never led to any where but a complete circle.

"thats not the point one of the teacher was elderly!" i yelled"

at that point ichigo hand hung his head in the guilt. so then it was chads turn. i had learned that he was half spanish and half japanese, which had explained why he was so tan, and that he also lived by him self.

that night was the night that i first had a dream of ichigo.

_**AN: so what did you think please review id like to know more of what ppl think that why if that storie suck i can learn more from it and if it's any good. also i and planing on doing a family fanfic of ukitake/ inoue and if you can tell me what you think that would also be great, though even if you dont like the sound of it id still create one,because i feel like ukitake and orihime would do good and father and daughter :D yuukikrien**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: **hello in the first chapter i forgot to put the disclaimer in the first chapter

Disclamer: i do not own the characters only the daughter( i havent thought of a name yet)


	5. Chapter 5

_**note from me, finally i have time to update it took me a while but im back in buisness, thank you for the reviews, and ill try to make the story longer the problem is that i need to have ideas and help, i also tried to find a capable beta reader but there are so many that it hard for to choose, though i did choose one. and another thing is that im thinking of doing another story on ukitake and orihime and i need and opinion, ( before you ppl jump to conclusions I am going to put up a preview, it is going to be a romance but not that type of romance it is still going to be rated m so no kiddies in the pool, but there wont be a lemon you'll see what i mean in the summerie! Now on to the storie!!!!**__**:) P,s it will be in my profile  
**_

_**chapter four: the dream**_

_A women is standing on ____a light pole, she was looking at the town as if searching for something. she had jet black hair and a black outfit on and on her right she had what looked like a sword though i couldent tell, it was dark and the only light that shown was the light of the moon. she was small maybe as tall as an average six year old, and next to her fluttering away was but a small black swallow tailed butterfly. just then my view had shifted go that i could see the side of her face. right then she had whispered something, i dont know what. i moved infront of her and tried to say something to get her attention, but i looked like she couldent hear me. she then smirked, i wondered for a small moment what she thought was so funny but then she took off, and went right though me._

_i desided that i wanted to follow her and see where she was going, she was fast, very fast, like if she where to race against the fastest guy on earth, she would put him to shame. for some reason i found my self able to keep up with her, but then she stopped in front of a house and i realized that, othat house is where ichigo lives._

_i panicked, yelling at her that she couldent go it, and that it was illegal to just walk in to someones house, but again it seemed that she was hard of hearing. _

_she crouched low her right hand on her sword and shot up like a rocket and stopped as a window, which was open hand with no hezitation just went in. i heard another whisper, and someone that sounded like ichigo that said, " and what the hell do you think your doing in here?" he dident sound happy but, i guess thats what happens when you have some random stanger walk in through you window, for a few seconds there was silence but the there was a whisper again. _

_ there was a crash that could could be heard a mile away and a howal that could scare even the dead, at first i dident think anything of it . i focused my attention back tto the house and heard some type of explanation going on, but then the howal was there again but this time it was closer. As if it was above me i looked up, and screamed._

_above me was a monster about 20 feet tall that had a hole in its chest and a face that had a mask on it. it then turned to the house and pounched a hole in the side of the house that looked like a truck could have crashed into it._

_ i couldent move i seemed to be frozen, but the only thing that did move was my head, i saw that ichigos dad was on the floor unconsous and karin yelling for a limping yuzu to get ichigo._

_a few minutes later that women in the dark outfit appears again with ichigo that looked like he has an invisable rope tied to him. i looked back to the hallow, and this time it had karin in its hand, to tell you the truth it frightened me because not only it holding her but i heard cracks as well. i hear a yell and i look back the ichigo and the women._

_ichigo was trying free him self from what was holding him and finally he was free. in the meantime the women look dombfounded and confused and as quickly has he ran she took off as well._

_before I knew it i saw the women had been injured, and yelled at ichigo. It suprises me why i cant hear her but i can hear ichigo. the next few moments ichigo was also in a black suit, i think ill tell him that he should wear black more often, but he also had a sword that was as big as his self a looked heavy as well. Ok this is turning out to be a pritty weird dream maybe ill cut back on the movies._

-end of dream-

the next thing knew it was time for me to go to school. i got up to get ready, kissed my brother goodbye, got my bag and left for school. in home room the teacher had anounced that there would be a new student joining our class, the weird thing was, was that it was just a month until the summer break began, kid couldent start because exams where next month and they wouldent have time to study.

at 10:00 ichigo had arrived. i overheard ichigo say the when he woke up there was a hole in ithe wall. i walk up to him and asked him worried that yuzu and karin were hurt. " don't worrie" he said with a smile. " everything was find,we hardly heard it." the scary thing it is the storie he told was the same as my dream except a few minor details.

_**I hope you enjoyed it, please review. im sorry its a bit late but let me say the discalmor, i do not own any of the characters**_


End file.
